Vmufan
by Cy Fur
Summary: Rikku tells Paine her theories on flowers, and Paine acts romantic. Rikku/Paine.


**I do not own Final Fantasy X/X2 and any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them.**

The Calm Lands are a riot of color, even in the milky half-light of the full moon. Paine is sprawled out on the grass, her upper body propped up on her elbows, enjoying the quiet. Well,_ trying_ to enjoy the quiet. Rikkuhad followed her off of the airship, which Buddy has parked out on the plains, updating this and that.

"Do you know what I love about flowers?" Rikku tickles along Paine's bare side with a buttercup.

"No." Paine bats the flower away.

"Do you _wanna_ know?" Rikku traces along the leather straps running across Paine's ribs with the flower.

"Stop that." Paine pushes Rikku's hand away from her sensitive belly.

"Do ya?" Rikku starts to trace along Paine's neck; the ticklish spot behind her ear, the sensitive skin where thing silver hair starts, prickly and soft at the same time. "Do I what?" Paine tolerates the tickling, although it brings on goosebumps and... other physical type reactions.

"Want to know what I love about flowers!" Rikku dusts the flower under Paine's chin.

"You're going to tell me regardless," Paine points out dryly.

"You're such a... meanie, Paine," Rikku whines, clamoring into Paine's lap. She straddles her, squirming to get comfortable and making her skirt ride up.

"Mhm." Paine leans back, bracing her arms on the ground. She stretches her legs out, giving Rikku a more comfortable seat. "So what is it?"

"What is what?" Rikku hooks her fingers under the straps crossing over Paine's ribs. "The reason you love flowers." Paine rolls her eyes and resists the urge to chuckle at Rikku's ticklish fingers.

"Oh. That." Rikku fiddles with a buckle. "'s'cause they're... exuberant."

"Hm?" Paine brings one hand to Rikku's back, feeling the muscles bunch under the skin.

"Flowers feel stuff!" Rikku notes Paine's skeptical look. "No, really." She holds up a daisy. "See, it ain't shy about it's... self. It just screams "white!" or "yellow!" It's all happy, just to _be_."

"Kind of like you." Paine's voice is soft, and she avoids Rikku's eyes, choosing instead to examine Rikku's breasts, which are pretty much at eye level anyway.

"Aw, Doctor P!" Rikku grins, dropping the flower and cupping Paine's cheeks in both hands, making her look her in the face. "That was actually _romantic_! I didn't know you could _do_ romantic! What's next? Diamonds? Long stemmed roses? Heartfelt declarations of mmf!"

Paine kisses Rikku. "Shut up," She mumbles against Rikku's lips.

Rikku chuckles into the kiss, her hands moving to the back of Paine's head and tilting Paine's head back, deepening the kiss. She likes the way Paine tastes; green and cool, with bits and pieces of whatever it is she's eaten. Well, not _actual_ bits and pieces of whatever it is she's eaten, 'cause that would be gross. But bits of tastes of it. Peach and orange and what seems to be peanut butter. Paine breaks the kiss. She smirks at Rikku's red face and heaving breasts; she's so _easy_ to get worked up. A kiss here, a nibble there, and the perky Al Bhed is so much whimpering putty.

"Paine..." Rikku whines, tugging gently at Paine's hair.

Paine bites down on the side of Rikku's neck, smirking at the way the muscle in her mouth spasms.

Rikku squawks. "What was that for?" She demands, half annoyed, half aroused. More then half aroused, really. She likes pain, but she likes some _warning_ first.

"You asked," Paine says lazily, letting go of Rikku's neck and moving her hands to Rikku's breasts. She flicks the nipples with her thumbs through the bikini top.

"You knew what I meant," Rikku mumbles into Paine's hair, scratching her nails up and down the exposed skin of Paine's back in retaliation. She can feel it get all pebbly-like, and she grins at the way Paine's breath catches.

"You should be more _specific_." Paine twists Rikku's nipple for emphasis.

"You're..." Rikku tilts her head back, giving Paine access to her neck. "Not very nice."

"Hm?" Paine lets go of one of Rikku's breasts to squeeze her ass, with an almost proprietary air. For all of her... standoffishness, Paine is possessive. Really, really possessive. _Especially_ possessive of her pain in the ass brat of a lover.

Rikku rocks her hips against Paine's belly, forcing her ass into Paine's hand. "What're you gonna do, Doctor P?" Rikku wriggles, making her skirt ride up farther around her hips.

Paine lets go of Rikku to nip her own fingertip, tugging off one glove, then the other. When her hands go back to Rikku's breasts, they're soft, so soft...Rikku tugs one hand up and takes the fingers into her mouth, sucking on them. They taste nice, like salt and leather and skin. It has the added bonus of making Paine's breath hitch. Her soft fingers are super-sensitive, something Rikku exploits whenever she has a chance.

Paine strokes the top of Rikku's mouth with a fingertip, her own hips rocking in time with each pull of Rikku's mouth.

Rikku slides her tongue between Paine's fingers, smirking. Her smirk becomes a squawk, when Paine shoves her hand under her skirt (if you can call it "under", when said skirt technically isn't more then a glorified belt at the moment) and squeezes her, right where it counts. "Ow." Paine pulls her fingers out of Rikku's mouth. "You bit me."

Rikku rolls her eyes. "Less talk, more fuck!" She mumbles, reaching between her own legs to press Paine's hand closer.

Paine pulls her own hand away. "Demanding," She says mildly. She moves her hands back to the ground, leaning back on them.

"Paine..." Rikku whines, wriggling. "C'mon, you got me all worked up and now you're leaving me all high and dry!"

Paine idly strokes along the front of Rikku's bikini bottoms, gently, just enough to feel them, not enough to actually _do_ anything. "Not so dry," She notes in her usual deadpan way.

"You know what I mean!" Rikku whines. "Ain't you gonna finish what you started?"

"As I recall," Paine puts her hand back on the ground and rolls her hips, just enough to annoy Rikku, "It was _you_ who started it."

"Tadyemc, tadyemc." Rikku airily flaps her hand, as if shooing away an annoying fly.

Paine raises an eyebrow and doesn't say anything.

"Paine, c'mon." Rikku rocks against her.

"You said it yourself," Paine keeps her arms braced to keep from overbalancing. "Finish what you started." Rikku wrinkles her nose. "You want I should... sycdinpyda?" She squirms some more.

"It might help," Paine agrees, her hand going to Rikku's lower back. She strokes the smooth skin, gently.

Rikku pouts, then sighs."Fine. But only 'cause it's you." She begins running her hands down her belly, slowly. The ribbons of her sleeves feel all ticklish, and her scarf raises goosebumps on her inner thighs.

Paine strokes Rikku's lower back with her thumb, her eyes glued on Rikku's hands, which have separated. She's a voyeur, which Rikku exploits, and, well, why not enjoy the show, right? Rikku's left hand tweaks her nipple through her top, twisting it like a machina dial. Her right hand goes between her legs, then pauses.

"C'mon, Paine, help me out?" Rikku grabs Paine's hand, pressing it against her breast. "Might as well just go back to bed by myself."

Paine rolls her eyes, but tweaks Rikku's nipple between two knuckles. "Why do I put up with you?"

"'cause you love me." Rikku says sweetly, her voice breathy. Her hand trembles as she teasingly slides it along her thigh, stopping just short of the apex of her thighs.

Paine rolls her eyes again and twists the nipple again, harder, although it isn't entirely obvious if this is encouragement or a reprimand.

Rikku moans, loudly, and rocks her hips. She begins to slide her hand into her bikini bottoms, but is stopped when Paine grabs her wrist.

"Off." Paine's voice is rough, as she tugs on the knot on Rikku's left hip that holds her bikini bottoms on. Rikku snickers. She's cracked Paine's veneer of pretending to not care, judging by the way her hand is shaking and how hard it grips Rikku's hip. Slowly, ever so slowly, Rikku she tugs one knot open, then the other, letting the thin scrap of fabric fall open.

Paine can't see... details, but she can _feel_ the sticky wetness, and feel the back of Rikku's hand as it moves down between her legs.

"Like what you see, Doctor P?" Rikku's voice is teasing, if breathy. She pets the coarse hair between her legs gently, not touching anything especially... stimulating, just enjoying teasing herself, gently. And the way it made Paine squirm.

Paine smirks. "Would I look if I didn't?" She licks her fingers, then goes back to Rikku's breast, tweaking the nipple, tugging and twisting it. It leaves a wet mark on on the fabric."Good point," Rikku agrees, and, without preamble, shoves two fingers into herself, in that special rough way that always sets her whole body on edge.

Paine watches avidly, the way Rikku's plunge in and out of her pussy rapidly, the way Rikku's hips rock into her hand and her thumb diddles her clit.

Rikku grips Paine's shoulder with her other hand, ignoring her breasts to concentrate on not falling over. She's practically _bouncing_ in Paine's lap, and her orgasm is close, oh-so-very-close. But something is missing..."Paine..." Rikku groans. "Paine, Paine, Paine." She presses Paine's head to her front between her breasts, hoping Paine will get the message. Because she still sometimes feels a bit embarrassed, asking _specifically_ for... stuff.

Paine does. She places a sloppy, wet kiss on the side of Rikku's left breast, then takes the nipple and some of the breast surrounding it into her mouth, sucking on it, hard, through her bikini top.

Rikku arches against her and moans. That... helps, but she's still craving something else. But what else is there?"Paine," She mumbles, tugging her hand over and beginning to suck on her finger, "Borrowing, 'kay?"

Paine blinks and tries to think straight. Borrowing? Borrowing for _what_, exactly? She lets go of Rikku's nipple, panting. "Borrowing?"

"Hurts my wrist," Rikku mumbles around Paine's finger. "Usin' both." She lets go of Paine's finger and guides it back, as she rears up on her knees.

Both? Is she...? Paine finally figures out what Rikku is talking about. She smirks and feels along Rikku's (much admired) ass, until she reaches... what she was looking for. "This it?" Almost teasingly, she probes with her fingertip.

Rikku shudders, her hand moving faster. "Y-yeah," She gasps out. "It."

Paine slides her finger in, slowly, carefully, mindful of tearing or doing any other type of damage. She can feel Rikku's fingers moving now, much more acutely then she did before, from the inside, as it were. She looks up at Rikku's face, all craggy in the moonlight, and delights in the expression of rapture. Paine isn't actually _doing_ anything with the finger, just keeping it there, as Rikku rocks in her lap, whimpering and groaning.

Rikku's thumb presses against her clit, her fingers curve inside of her self as she presses down on her G-spot, shuddering as her orgasm gets closer and closer, making her whole body shake and tingle.

Paine kisses Rikku muffle her orgasm howl; with their luck, some wolves will assume one of their pack-mates is sending out a distress call and come to the rescue. Neither Rikku nor Paine are in the best shape for fighting. So she kisses Rikku, practically forcing her tongue down the girl's throat as she feels Rikku's muscles spasm around her, the fluid dripping down her wrist.

Rikku shudders and shakes, then goes limp, sagging against Paine.

Paine pulls her finger free, glad she trimmed her nails this morning. She'll wash her hands soon.

Rikku is still all shake-shake-shaky, pressing her face into Paine's neck. "Dryd fyc hela..." She slurs, mouthing along that spot where the jaw meets the neck. Paine smirks and rubs Rikku's back with her "clean" hand.

"Whatever you say," Paine tells the top of Rikku's head, "Vmufan."

Rikku yawns, cuddling up to Paine. She's all warm and fuzzy-like, now. "There you go 'gain," She mumbles.

"Hm?" Paine shifts, trying to get comfortable in her sticky leathers. They'll be back on the ship soon, and Paine will make sure that Rikku takes care of the mess she's caused between Paine's legs.

"Bein' all romantic like." Rikku sits up.

"What can I say?" Paine helps Rikku tie the string on one hip. "I have many layers."

Rikku slides a finger under one of Paine's leather straps, tugging it. "I know." She ties off the other side of her bikini, making a face at the cold, slimy fabric where it ain't appreciated. "_I'm_ the one who has to get you outta them."

Paine snorts, standing up, so that her belly is level with Rikku's face.

Rikku kisses it and grins. She won't try any... funny stuff, because she knows big bad Paine's weakness; she can't come (or begin that long, wonderful journey towards coming) standing up. Or at least, she can't _stay_ standing up. And amusing as a newly orgasmed, grass stained Paine would be, Rikku prefers to keep her lover in a good mood. So instead of kissing Paine right over her clit and grinding the seam of her leather pants into her, she meekly hands her gloves over.

Paine slips them on, then gives Rikku a hand takes advantage, kissing Paine on the mouth. Not in a sexy way, not really. Well, all of Rikku's kisses are sexy, but this isn't _intended_ to be sexy. More of a "thanks-for-the-awesome-orgasm" type of kiss.

Paine breaks the kiss to slide something behind Rikku's ear, looking as bashful as she ever could (which really isn't that bashful, truth be told).

"Hm?" Rikku's hand goes behind her ear. It's a flower, a white daisy. It might just be the one Rikku was tickling Paine with earlier.

Paine examines the horizon in the bright moonlight, clearly avoiding Rikku's eyes. Instead, she focuses on the hulk of the parked airship. For once, Rikku keeps her mouth shut. Instead, she slips her hand into Paine's and squeezes it.

Paine squeezes back, and the two begin to walk back to the Celsius.


End file.
